


Jefferies Tube 11

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Jefferies Tubes, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferies Tube 11 has a special significance for Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferies Tube 11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/gifts).



> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

Seven of Nine had committed to memory all of Voyager's schematics, and consequently there was no part of the ship with which she was unfamiliar. But there were some parts of the ship which were more significant to her than others. Her cargo bay, and her alcove. The captain's ready room and quarters. Sickbay. And Jefferies Tube 11, Section 12, Junction 3.

The warmth of the plating from the conduit that ran behind the wall, the ladder that led down into the science laboratories below, the detail on the protective casing over the control panel - it was all intimately familiar, and inextricably linked with a sudden increase in heart rate, raised body temperature, the sensation of metallic fingers on warming flesh.

Jefferies Tube 11, Section 12, Junction 3 was the only place on the ship from where it was possible to observe the normally empty and forgotten Science Lab 6 without being detected. And the peculiar acoustics ensured that the captain and the chief engineer never heard her cries mingling with their own.


End file.
